


Who's Next?

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, aggressive Denmark, jealous!denmark, norway flirting to make denmark jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: Next Contestant by Nickelback. Human AU. Nikolas just loves to egg the Dane on. He loves to make his lover watch as another man made his move on the Norwegian. He loved watching Mathias drag the man off of him, seeing red. He loves to make him lose all control. Mathias was a sweet man and Niko loved that, but sometimes he loved turning him into a seething, fearsome, beast. (Human Names: Denmark-Mathias Kohler, Norway-Nikolas Bondevik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Next?

It barely mattered what he was dressed in, people always stared.

 

Mat could judge, just by what he wore, how many persons he would be dragging off of his lover that night.

It drove him beyond crazy that Nikolas would just let it happen, glancing over at Mathias, eyes daring him to challenge the interloper. And even if he didn’t the smug air he could feel emanating off the Norwegian was enough to rip the intruder off _his_ Nikolas.

Most of the time, the men would grumble, the women would scoff but back off fairly quickly, being smart and sober enough to realize that the Dane was serious. But every so often, there was an idiot that thought he could take Mathias on.

They were wrong.

Very wrong.

Mat would pull them away from his lover by the collar, harsh words would be exchanged, and a punch would be thrown. A dangerous glint would flash in the blond man’s eyes, a scary grin would stretch across his lips. It would only be seconds before the man was on the floor, holding his stomach, his face, his crotch, it would leave him finished in one swing of the Dane’s fist.

Nikolas would be smirking faintly, loving how his lover lost control like that; he loved how it was like a switch had been flipped. Mathias could be so sweet, but on nights like that, he was a beast. Niko would find himself being dragged into the backroom, the bathroom, an alley, or even home (if they were patient enough), and the Danish man would show Niko _exactly_ how much he belonged to him. That Nikolas was _his_ , that he would _never_ be with anyone else. Not before Mathias was dead and long in the ground.

With a drink in his hand, Mathias scanned the crowded club, eyes settling on his boyfriend and the man who was blatantly staring at his behind. That just wouldn’t do.

Mathias pushed himself off the wall and made his way through the grinding mass of people and crossed the space to get to his lover, who was letting this stranger be too close.

Mathias cracked his knuckles dangerously as he approached the two.

Here was the next contestant.  


End file.
